The Fox and the Storm Cloud
by Paulsmum2001
Summary: WARNING ! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! OC / Diego romance. Grieving for his soulmate, Diego de la Vega sets himself on a self-destructive course, increasingly diverted and distracted by a new bride and new enemies.
1. A Storm

"Diego! What are you doing?!" Alejandro's roar startled the young man awake. Diego glanced around him with surprise. He was not in bed.

Waves crashed over the deck of the ship, and streaks of lightning flashed across the night sky. Thunder boomed overhead and sailors raced to control loose ropes torn loose by the raging winds shrieking around them. The ship rocked and rolled, tossed by the massive swell of the ocean. Shouted commands by the captain and first mate were drowned out by the howls of the tempest.

Diego removed his hands from the railing of the ship and stepped down carefully. The deck was incredibly slippery under the storm conditions. What _was_ he doing? He took a shaky breath and felt Alejandro pull him away from danger, almost by the scruff of the neck.

His father was yelling something he couldn't hear. No, perhaps it was because he didn't want to hear. Diego tasted salt on his lips from the sea spray. Water dripped from his hair into his eyes, stinging them as wakefulness slowly returned completely. He stared down at the dark swirling mass of water. He would have simply climbed over the railing, deep in his nightmare, and dropped silently to his death. As part of a dream. No pain, no fear, just death.

Now he shuddered with fear. Uncertainty made him swallow nervously. What was happening to him? Why were these sleepwalking episodes getting more and more intense?

He was cold, freezing cold. His thin cotton work pants were drenched, and clinging uncomfortably to his body. His bare chest dripped streams of water. His hands were blue with cold.

And still his father yelled about something. Diego focussed on Felipe; he wasn't screaming at him. Felipe had always been there for him, and he was just there. No yelling, not much judging... The teenager's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. Diego laid an apologetic arm around his son as they walked slowly, carefully, back to the cabin.

zzz

Once back in their cabin, Alejandro almost shoved Diego into the chair. He grabbed a blanket from the end of Diego's bed and wrapped it firmly around his shivering son. He wasn't yelling above the wind now, and he seemed a lot calmer. Diego glanced up at him with silent thanks and drew the blanket around him, tightly. The scratchiness of the woollen material prickled him but he didn't mind. He was so very cold, he thought he would never warm up.

The three men were silent, and the only sounds were the creaking of the wooden boat, and the monstrous shriek of the gales outside. A never ending swoosh of water told them that the deck was awash with the waves.

Diego sighed and ran his hands through saturated hair. Alejandro handed him a glass of brandy. Diego held it with both hands. He lost himself in the darkness of the alcohol, and made the liquid swirl in the glass thoughtfully. He gulped down half the drink at once. It took his breath away as it seared its way down his body. He shuddered with the sudden heat.

"It needs to stop," Alejandro said firmly, but quietly. He knelt in front of his son, as if begging him. "You need to stop this. It's getting dangerous, Diego. Not just for you - for me, for Felipe. We would both die for you."

"It's not necessary," Diego said, finishing the brandy in another gulp.

"I would die with you, Diego, if necessary. But not like this..."

Diego responded by throwing the glass hard against the fireplace. Ashes of a long dead fire caught the broken shards and slivers of glass.

"Leave me alone."


	2. An English Carriage Ride

"You look decidedly green, Diego," Alejandro said with concern, gazing at his son critically. "Are you sure we shouldn't stop? Youcould stretch your legs, get some air…"

Squashed against the wall of the jolting coach, with Felipe between him and his father, Diego felt extremely nauseous. It was stuffy in the closed quarters, and his legs were cramped and uncomfortable. His right leg ached as he tried to stretch it a little to get circulation moving again. As tempting as it was to stop, it would reveal how much a weakling he really was, and besides he wanted this trip over and done with. Stopping for breaks would only lengthen his ordeal.

"I'm quite fine, Father, very comfortable," Diego assured his father, lying politely. "Ow," he breathed as another bump threw him roughly against the window pane once again. "Very comfortable," he insisted, through clenched teeth.

Felipe coughed into his hand quietly, but not before Diego had seen the slight grin on his son's face. Alejandro's eyes twinkled, as he waited for the inevitable explosion of de la Vega rage.

Diego ruffled his son's hair thoughtfully, letting his frustration subside a little. "Yes, I dare say it's hilarious to see me crushed into this tiny conveyance," Diego murmured. "So much cheek is unbecoming in any gentleman, Felipe."

"Enjoy the humour of it while you can, Felipe," Alejandro responded quickly, wondering if the last piece was a serious reprimand or another piece of strange humour. "You will never see your father confined to the inside of such a conveyance again." Alejandro's chuckle brought a wry smile to Diego's lips.

Diego turned to glance out the window. If seeing the horizon on board ship helped cure sea sickness, surely the same would work for other motion sickness. His artist's eyes saw and appreciated the many different hues of green in the lush landscape outside the coach. Fields of flowers and long grass greeted his eyes, dotted with the occasional group of hungry sheep and lambs. It was spring already? How had that happened? Dairy cattle started to replace the sheep with the slightly different terrain and the smells of the fertile fields reminded his stomach that it wasn't happy about the choice of ocean fish for lunch this far inland. He closed the window again, condemning them all to airless silence, as he settled back and tried to sleep.

The next bump had Diego hitting his head on the ceiling of the coach.

"It's worse than that ship in a full gale! Don't they know how to build roads here?!"

Zzz

"We must be getting close now," Diego murmured, glancing out the window. He could make out a dark form, shapeless and dark, as he peered through the trees that blocked the view. Diego hoped he had made a good choice coming to his old friend.

The search for a marriage of convenience had led Diego and his family across the world. They had started searching in California, with no success. Alejandro had held high hopes for Tessa Alvarez, the daughter of an old friend, but after visiting the town to meet her, one thing had led to another, and the two young people had disliked one another by the end of it. She was beautiful and spirited, possibly a good match, but perhaps she had been too much woman for the young man. Alejandro still couldn't believe that Diego had fallen so hard for Victoria Escalante that he was grieving so had travelled to Mexico, but the daughters of the Dons there were leaving due to the turmoil of the area.

Diego's cousins and other more extended family in Spain were disappointing. The women were simpering beauties with nothing in their heads but fashion. The men were not much better, in Alejandro's opinion. It was hard seeing the country he loved in such a state, Alejandro thought, but still there was no suitable bride for his son.

Perhaps it was far too early for Diego to be objective in his choice. His grief had hit him like a madness, so powerfully, he still feared for his son's safety. No woman would ever come close to the goddess Diego had imagined Victoria to be. Victoria had been extraordinary, Alejandro thought.

France had been completely bypassed. Alejandro didn't want to expose his son to any serious danger. Rumours were already circulating of another revolution, and such an environment was not healthy for anyone.

London was too prim and prudish to be much help, and Diego was about to give up finding a wife this side of the Antipodes. The idea of visiting his great friend from University, Eric Balgair, had been a good one. After Alejandro had explained the situation, Eric had organised a ball and a house party for Diego to meet suitable women of their peer group. Diego was not enthusiastic about the ladies. Who would be after so much disappointment? There should be one woman, somewhere, that Diego would tolerate enough to marry. If not, there was always next year, Alejandro thought, hopefully.

Diego was, however, very excited to see his old friend. The light in his eyes hadn't been there since before the tragedy, Alejandro realised. He hoped his son would see the joy of living once again, and come back to him. He was beginning to miss his old son, the artist, the scientist, the reader. All the things that made Diego so unique had disappeared. In his place was a solemn, polite stranger brooding silently in his rooms, or outside walking alone for hours.


	3. A Rescue

Mist, cold and thickening slowly into a substantial fog, hung over the woodland landscape.

Angry and hurt, Diego ran down the forest path, not really aware of where he was going, or what he was doing. He had just had to get out of there. His foot falls echoed in the dense silence of the woods, shrouded in the mist and the darkness of night.

One of his boots met mud, and he slipped awkwardly off the path. Sliding rapidly down the steep slope, he had to think quickly. A rock jutted out to the side, and he reached out, grasping it clumsily, ripping his fingertips slightly in the process.

Several pebbles and clods of mud splashed below him. The river, he realised, as he fought to calm his breathing. He climbed up to a more level part of the woods, and slowly checked himself for injuries. Apart from grazed fingers, he was perfectly alright. It could so easily have been very different, he realised gratefully.

His father would soon track him down, Diego thought, as Alejandro always did. The older man never left him out of his sight long these days. Alejandro was always watching him, always worrying for him. Diego wished he would stop, and give him space to work out what was going on with his life. He felt suffocated sometimes.

He looked down at himself. Mud coated his back and the seat of his trousers, slime covered his sleeves and certain parts of his face. He was a complete mess, he realised with dismay. He looked a complete fool, a laughing stock. It would be the last straw for Alejandro, Diego knew. His father had been very patient, trying his hardest to keep his cool under extreme circumstances. They would return home after these disaster, with his mission incomplete. No wife, no hope for a child, an heir. Diego would be the foolish, idiotic son he had always pretended to be, but this time it wasn't far from the truth.

The next eligible female he met would be the one, Diego decided. His wife, the mother of his child. Looks were not important, intelligence would only get in the way – he only wanted to provide his family with a biological heir. A grandson for his father to dote on. Diego could only see Victoria's beautiful face, think of Victoria's character when he tried to choose a bride. There would be no one like her, she had been unique. It was impossible for anyone to take her place in his heart.

Splash. The tiny sound echoed in the darkness. Something had disturbed the flow of the river. He had gotten to his feet already, prepared to return to his friend's mansion and apologise for his extreme reaction. He could barely remember what he had reacted to now. He was sure to be reprimanded by an angry, concerned father as soon as the older man laid eyes on him – he'd remember soon enough.

There was a very human gasp, then another splash. Diego's curiosity got the best of him, and moved slowly, carefully, silently, among the trees. He wanted to get a proper look at the river. What was going on down there?

A young woman stood just off the river bank, in the icy water. Diego noted the strong current pushing fallen leaves on their way downstream like little paper boats. The young lady was in serious danger, he realised. Deliberately, purposefully in danger.

In the darkness he could only see the white nightdress she wore, loose and flowing, slightly transparent in the limited moonlight. She would be frozen with cold, Diego thought, automatically removing his dark blue jacket.

Already knee deep in the river, she took another tentative step, and screamed as she felt herself slide completely underwater.

That was all he needed, Diego thought, already in the process of diving into the river. He surfaced, frustrated that he had misjudged her location. She was already caught in the current, a current increasing in strength.

He was at her side with a few easy strokes, catching her securely under one arm, and tilting her face out of the water. Green eyes flickered open and closed, and she murmured something he didn't understand. At least she was alive, and semi-conscious.

"Head out of the water," he said firmly.

He let the current carry them both downstream, and scanned the shoreline for any possible ways to escape the river. A branch, a rock, anything that might help.

He was ready when he saw the fallen tree, half in the water,and half on the bank. He grasped it with his free hand, muscles straining against the current and the additional burden of the unconscious lady. Slowly,laboriously he managed to drag them both onto the huge trunk of the tree. Then he struggled to get them both onto firm dry ground.

He made sure that the lady was lying on her side, and then Diego collapsed, exhausted on his back next to her, a hand resting protectively on her waist.

He closed his eyes, just wanting to sleep, to rest. A shudder went through him. He was so cold. Where was the jacket? Oh, Diego thought, where he left it, miles upstream somewhere – where he had dived in. Diego gathered his strength and made a small fire to warm them both.

Sitting by the fire, drying himself, he realised that she was a little too far from the fire to obtain much of the heat. He shifted her closer, and leaned against a fallen log, with her head on his lap. If he was warming up, so was she. He just finished saving their lives, pneumonia wasn't going to get them.

He studied her face, brushing drying curls from her sleeping face. His artist mind was caught in the wonder of perfect symmetry, fine cheekbones, and the ivory skin tone. She was beautiful, exquisite… Ginger highlights in the curls around her face, suggested fiery hair, and a fiery personality to match them.

"Who are you?" Diego whispered, as she slept on, completely unaware of where she was. "What is your name?"


	4. A Father's Worry

Tick, tock, tick, tock… The small clock on the mantle piece was louder than Alejandro thought possible, as he stirred awake. His eyes rested for a moment on the orange glow of the fireplace, and his hand moved back to Diego's lifeless hand. He automatically checked for a pulse, annoyed with himself for dozing off. Diego's heart beat to the rhythm of the ticking clock, steady and calm. Wake up Diego, Alejandro silently begged. He couldn't bear to look at his son's pale face, too aware of the doctor's grim prediction of a speedy death.

Alejandro sighed and rose from the chair, gently letting his son's hand fall back to the blankets. He hoped to see some sense returning to his son, due to the gentle disturbance. Diego slept on, deeply, unaware of his surroundings.

Alejandro moved to the window overlooking the cottage garden. The full moon lit up the flower beds eerily, as a light snow fall sprinkled down, coating everything in a layer of icy white. How he hated snow now…

"Victoria….please," Diego murmured. Alejandro was back at the bedside in an instant. A hand on Diego's forehead felt the gathering sweat of another fever. Alejandro sighed, and calmly started the tepid sponging again, dipping the cloth into the water once more, and wringing it out to wipe his son's forehead.

Diego tossed his head on the pillow, obviously caught in the middle of another nightmare. "She doesn't know, she doesn't know…"

"Hush, Diego. Everything is alright," Alejandro soothed gently. "I'm here. Easy, Diego."

Zzz

The feeling of despair had hit with full force when a servant arrived at Balgair Castle, telling of a man who had bravely rescued a local lady and who now was lying near death at a small cottage close by. They had no idea who he was, but Alejandro quickly realised through the description of Diego's hair and eyes and general height exactly who he was. Fear and guilt had gripped him as he had raced to the cottage. Shock and disbelief had rocked him to his core as the doctor returned a grim verdict. The fevers were too high, they could not bring them down. Death was near at hand.

That had been two nights ago. With his father's care, he was slowly beating the fevers, and Alejandro drew courage from that realisation. It had been difficult, but Diego's remarkable strength had surprised everyone around him.

Stroking Diego's forehead, as he calmed, he tucked strands of dark hair back into their normal, neat place.

"How is he?" The soft voice made Alejandro glance up. Lady Katherine Thorogood was very young and very beautiful. She looked ill, also affected by the chill of the accident, but was stubborn enough to refuse had mild fevers earlier. The servant had confided in Alejandro that he thought it was because Diego had sheltered her with his own body, warming her at the expense of his own safety. The servants were in awe of his son. They saw him as a hero.

Alejandro was tempted to tell her to go back to bed. It was late, and she wasn't completely recovered. She seemed so worried for Diego, the older man took pity on her.

"This is all my fault," Lady Katherine murmured, her voice tight with emotion. "The river…He can't die. Not like this."

"No, this is my fault," Alejandro said firmly. "He overheard me. I criticised him. I used harsh, angry words….To describe my only son. He'll never fight back, argue with me, defend himself…" He sighed. Diego never would, he realised. The wild storming off was the only time he had truly reacted badly, and he knew he had hurt his son deeply. Alejandro had tried not to over the years, oh…he had tried but not succeeded. Words had spilled out over the years, over and over and over again. Words he hardly meant, but did…

"I want to apologise. I have to have a chance to apologise. I love my son. I am proud of the man he has become, really I am. I just don't understand him."

"He's a hero, Don Alejandro. I will always remember him as the man who saved my life," she murmured.

It seemed she spoke as if about a fallen hero. A dead hero. Alejandro shuddered. He's not dying, he wanted to scream. He held his tongue, nodding slightly. His son was a hero, and they would soon be returning home to the warmth of their estate. Maybe there his son could make a full recovery.


	5. Sleepy Diego

Early morning sunlight spilled through lacy curtains filling the guest room with light, as Diego woke to birdsong. He lay still, blinking at the white ceiling, cocooned in a warm, soft eiderdown quilt. Fighting the fog of sleep took all of his energy for a few moments, as he hovered in the hazy realm of half consciousness.

He felt completely exhausted. His memories of the past week or so were blurry, like condensation on a telescope lens.

One of his hands lay on top of his quilt, and the weight of his father's hand on his was both a concern and a comfort. Alejandro sat with his head on his chest, dozing in the chair next to the bed. The older man looked drained, and a lot older in sleep than he did awake. His clothes looked dusty, dishevelled and creased. A shave would do his father good, Diego thought, noticing the whiskers speckling his cheeks.

Diego felt too sleepy to move, and didn't want to wake his father, so he focussed on the birdsong. He tested his memory to recall the names of the birds and matched them to their calls.

"Oh," he murmured, in surprise and mild excitement. "A robin, a robin red breast…" He hadn't heard a robin in the dry and desolate plains of sparse vegetation in and around Los Angeles.

He regretted opening his mouth, as his father's hand moved slightly, and his eyes flickered open.

Alejandro sat on the edge of Diego's bed and Diego squeezed his father's hand weakly.

"Diego," Alejandro breathed, and his eyes were bright with joy.

Diego frowned, staring at his hand. He was uneasy that his muscles were not responding properly. His whole body felt weak and helpless.

"Where….am I?" Diego asked, his voice hardly more than a whisper. He frowned again, clearing his throat in an effort to strengthen his voice.

His eyes took in clean white walls, the lacy curtains caught in the light breeze, and small works of art on the walls. A vase of scented damask roses sat on a small desk. A desk positioned expertly to catch the rays of the sun from the window. Lace doilies adorned the night stands on either side of the bed. A narrow bookshelf stood in a corner, full to overflowing with books – thick, thin, and overly large books. Gazing directly above him at the snowy white ceiling was oddly soothing.

"The lady you saved is Lady Katherine Thorogood. This is the guest room of her cottage. You've had very high fevers. You're still quite ill."

"Rubbish," Diego responded. "I feel absolutely fine." Struggling to sit up, Diego was frustrated with his lack of success. Alejandro smiled. There, that was the de la Vega spirit. "Well, you could help me," Diego complained, annoyed by his father's smile.

"Obviously it would only tire you," Alejandro murmured. "Go back to sleep for a while. There is no hurry to get up."

"Lady Katherine? Is she alright?" Diego said, suddenly remembering what had gone on near the river. He deliberately ignored his father's discouraging answer to his request for help.

"She says you pulled her from the river. That would have taken some doing. I have seen the strength of that current," Alejandro answered. "Diego?"

"Yes?" Diego was a little confused. His father sounded thoughtful, a little too thoughtful. Alejandro was not an idiot nor was he stupid. It took a lot of effort on Diego's part to convince his father that he was a lazy man.

"I want to apologise for the way I spoke about you the other night. Those words were spoken in anger, in frustration…." Alejandro lowered his eyes almost in shame. Diego felt an urge to protect his father. It wasn't Alejandro's fault. It was his, Diego knew, and his alone.

"It doesn't make those words any less true," Diego said, a touch bitterly.

"Diego, I was wrong. You are courageous. You do stand up for the helpless…"

"Someone had to save Lady Katherine," Diego said quickly. If his father thought about the topic too long, his secret could be in serious peril.

"Diego," Alejandro said firmly, fixing a repressive glare on his son. Diego shrank back a little, as if he was a little boy in trouble once more. "Stop interrupting. Let me finish. Numerous times you have advised the pueblo on matters of importance. You personally write and publish scathing editorials about the alcalde and his leadership of the pueblo. Ridiculing the most powerful man in the district. A man with the authority to place you under arrest or have you flogged. He could even have you executed, Diego. That is either blatant stupidity, or sheer, unadulterated courage."

Diego shrugged and looked away, uncomfortable under Alejandro's thoughtful gaze. For a moment he was thankful that he was weak and helpless – he was a far cry from the mighty persona of Zorro. Hopefully that shielded him for now.

"I love you Father, and if there is anything to forgive, I have forgiven you already. It was stuffy in that ballroom. I was tired, irritable…. A scene was bound to happen. Anything could have sparked that reaction. It was merely a temper tantrum. The cold night air quickly chased it away…." His words died off and he sighed, tiredly. "Your words meant nothing to me," he lied.

"It hurts you. When I was your age…." Alejandro stopped when he saw the slight grin on Diego's face, and the tiny twinkle of amusement in his son's blue eyes. He smiled. "Well, let's just say I wasn't the calm, well-mannered caballero you appear to be. I would have roared at my father for uttering those sort of words, whether in company or alone."

Diego's face had drained of all colour, and his cheeky grin faltered. Alejandro wondered what he had said to cause such a reaction.

"Are you alright, my son?"

"Just tired," Diego whispered. If Alejandro hadn't known better, he could have sworn Diego had gone into shock.

"Diego?"

"Just tired," Diego repeated. "I think I will get some more sleep."

"I love you, son. Sleep well."


	6. An Intriguing Mystery

A week dragged by. As he slowly recovered, Diego grew restless and very bored. Gradually, he grew strong enough to sit up for long stretches of time, and he busied himself by sketching birds from memory. The robin redbreast was drawn from his recollection of a bird book. A sparrow, curious and daring, had alighted on the window sill, and Diego promptly sketched a rough draft, happy to have a real model for his art. He finished the sketch after the tiny bird darted away.

Felipe had joined them, and signed conversations with Diego to divert him. The teenage told Diego about the reclusive Lady Katherine. She had strange and varied pursuits. Her damask roses were unique to her gardens, winning local prizes routinely. She sketched landscapes expertly. She spent most of her days in the stables. Felipe signed that there were a mystery about her, a deep abiding sorrow that was tangible. Diego tried to get the boy to elaborate the idea, but Felipe could not explain it. It was a feeling he felt, not a rational idea.

Alejandro had submitted to his son's begging for him to read aloud "Ivanhoe" since Diego was not yet able to focus for very long on the small text in the novel. Despite himself, Alejandro found himself enjoying the story and the enjoyment that replaced the despair on Diego's face was worth every strange twist of adventure. Alejandro was aware that Diego longed to be more independent.

One day, while Alejandro was calling on the Balgair family for lunch with Felipe, Diego eyed the bookshelf like a hungry man at someone else's banquet. Surely he was strong enough now? The books were a mere three steps away if even that. No one was there to tell him not to, and he would hardly hurt himself too much if he failed.

Already sitting up, Diego shifted his legs dangled over the side of the bed. The air was cool with the fire so low, but it was mild enough to encourage movement. As his bare feet touched the floor, he shifted his right hand onto the bed knob, as he willed himself to stand. His legs were weak, trembling, his balance unsteady. He kept trying, forcing himself not to give in.

A strange ebony cane leaned against the wall, as if waiting for him. It hadn't been there the day before, he was sure. It was just out of reach, but with half a step he would reach it.

The chair had been returned to its normal place near the desk, just next to the bookshelf. It wasn't that far away, he could reach it –surely he could reach it.

Diego took a shaky step forward, grabbing for the silver handle desperately, sinking to his knees as his legs gave out. Frustration and bitter disappointment flooded over him, and he thought momentarily about giving up completely. Glancing back to the bed, he realised he was half way to his goal. With one step he would be at the bookshelf, or with one step back to bed.

Diego forced himself to stand, leaning heavily on the black cane. He forced his feet to move that one step to the bookshelf.

He placed a hand on the edge of the shelf to support his faltering balance. With the other hand he caressed the spines of the books in their shelves. His eyes delighted in the various authors and titles, indulging in childhood memories for a moment.

Homer, Shakespeare, mythology of the ancient world, fencing training manuals, Latin and Greek texts… This was a young boy's treasury of books.

The room started to spin wildly, and a fog of darkness sat just outside the edge of his consciousness. He moved quickly, diving into the chair for more support. Placing his head between his knees for a few moments, Diego sighed as the dizziness lifted almost instantly. He sat up again, breathing deeply, filling his lungs with plenty of air. He'd overtaxed his strength, he thought with a sigh, but he had achieved a great deal.

Feeling a little under-dressed in his nightshirt and bare feet, he smiled slightly. Next time he would need a robe and a pair of slippers.

"Hello." The voice was soft, shy and musical. Diego was startled. Turning he saw a beautiful woman, pausing in the doorway.

Her fiery red hair was tightly pinned back into a firm bun, as if it annoyed her to be loose. Nevertheless, several wild, natural ringlets had escaped and framed her face prettily. The modest day dress was a pastel green garment with long sleeves and a high neckline. The dress flowed from a high waist, and accented with lace at the neckline and cuffs.

"Hello," Diego replied. She had such symmetry, as if a master sculptor had fashioned her out of a pale apricot marble – if there was such a stone. Freckles dusted her face lightly, displaying both a delicate complexion and a scant regard for it. She looked like a forest nymph, fresh out of the pages of the mythology books.

"Are you Lady Katherine?" Diego said, feeling stupid as he said it. Who else could she be?

"I am." She glanced down at the floor, self-consciously. "I was just fetching a book. I hope I am not disturbing you?"

"Not at all, Lady Katherine," Diego assured her gently. She smiled slightly, as she moved gracefully to the bookshelf, and removed her book.

"Would you be interested in any of the books, Don Diego?" She said, as an afterthought.

"I would be more than happy with any of those books," Diego replied.

"The Strategies of the Caesars? My mother's brother wrote that," she said thoughtfully. "Your father said you were a scholar."

"I would be honoured to read it, my Lady," Diego said gently.

Katherine handed him the somewhat heavy book, and their fingers brushed against each other. A noticeable zap of electricity went through both of them, so strong they both gasped with mild pain and surprise.

"Are you alright?" They said simultaneously.

Both of them smiled. Diego rubbed his injured hand gently. "Static electricity – how fascinating…"

He expected Lady Katherine to smile with confusion and retreat with bewilderment in her eyes. She smiled slightly, amused at him, and glanced out the window, before turning to gaze into his eyes as if responding to a challenge.

"Like a flash of lightning, only much milder. Yes, very interesting…" She murmured.

Diego's eyes filled with confusion, as he watched Lady Katherine leave the room with her book. His thoughts went with her. Maybe those books were not a boy's library after all.

Lady Katherine was an intriguing mystery.


	7. A tragedy remembered

Diego sat in the wicker garden chair with his feet propped up and wrapped up warmly. He was sketching the back of Lady Katherine's cottage, intrigued by its uniquely English charms.

Lady Katherine was clipping back her private rose collection, a section of garden beds fenced off from the rest of the garden. A team of gardeners led by an experienced head gardener dealt with the rest of the flowers and foliage. Diego glanced at the lady now and then, lighting sketching a profile portrait, a more private artwork than the rest.

She waved to him with a small genuine smile. Perspiration glistened on her flushed face. The bonnet had slipped from her head some time ago, and sat on its ribbon at her back. Dressed in a pretty floral dressed, she had at least at the sense to put a gardening apron and some gloves to protect her hands. She was intent on her roses, and nothing seemed to distract her for long.

"How is our fine hero this morning, young sir?" The head gardener greeted Diego as he started clipping a hedge nearby.

"Very day is a little easier, Mr Fendal," Diego murmured, glancing up from his drawing. "Sorry…Tom."

"That's the way, Sir. Tom it is," the gardener said with a smile. "You'll soon be dancing with the ladies again, then?"

Diego smiled, touching up a few lines in the sketch. "Mmm-hmm."

Diego glanced down for a moment, considering something. "What happened to Lady Katherine? She seems so sad…so downcast…"

"You are a perceptive gent. She would be sad…"

Diego added some light shading to the drawing, with a gentle hand.

"Until the week before you saved her, Lady Katherine had never left her father's house and immediate grounds. Never once…" Tom said. Diego lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Never had a cruel word to say to anyone. As harmless as a newborn babe. A daughter of a Duke with no recognition? Born on the right side of the blankets and all…it ain't right sir. People of high rank…they have no shame."

The man eyed Diego nervously.

"No high rank here," Diego assured him as he smudged a shading to simulate a shadow.

"All she is, all she knows is….was innocence. Impulsive, headstrong as a thoroughbred colt, but as innocent as the day she was born."

Diego's eyes picked up vague movement. A gardener working near the rose garden had come to Lady Katherine's aid, guiding her gently to the garden bench. Her slender frame was convulsing as she sobbed outrightly once, and then buried her face in her hands, rocking slightly in silent grief.

Tom's eyes followed his gaze.

"Poor mite, she's at it again."

"Is she alright?" Diego said, putting down his charcoal pencil. He thought about going to her, but hesitated. What could he say? If he even managed to walk all that way, he'd still be at a loss.

"Having a cry…females…She weeps so much she makes herself physically ill at times. Only natural I suppose…."

"Abducted she was…" Tom added.

"Abducted?!" So the calm environment of pastures of flowers and frolicking lambs had its dark side.

"On the way to Gretna Green. With a lad from the stables. They thought they were in love, foolish children," Tom said with a sigh.

"Gretna Green?" Diego had heard of the place somewhere but didn't understand the importance of the location.

"Church there will marry runaways," Tom explained briefly. "Damned nuisance if you ask me. We're close enough to make it tempting."

"Where is the stable lad now?" Diego asked, adding detailed ivy leaves to his sketch, trailing them up the wall of his pencilled cottage. He knew the answer. It was all too obvious.

"Poor soul is dead," Tom said. "She cradled him as he died. He would have had a painful death. Whoever they were, they were obviously after the lad. Vicious…Knifed multiple times."

Diego nodded thoughtfully, lowering his pencil as his hand began to shake. A tear traced largely unnoticed down his face. Diego let it fall, but swallowed his powerful emotions.

"You ask me, those cut throats ravished her. Whatever happened, she had patchy memories at best."

Anger flared through Diego. It was almost a forgotten emotion, as it snowballed slowly into rage. Hurt pride and despair, hopelessness and apathy, had been the run of his emotions. The red hot rage sparked something he thought was gone with the death of Victoria. Memories came unbidden to the surface of his mind, and made him gasp. He turned it into a sigh.

"The mind deals with what it can, and disregards the rest," Diego murmured.

"Indeed…Robbie had a good heart. He meant no harm, he probably did love her. Ah...well. The world can be a nasty place."

Diego nodded, and gave up on his sketch for the rest of the day. The tremors in his body were not going to let him continue properly anyway, his artwork would suffer. He picked up his copy of Ivanhoe and began to read the novel again.

Tom nodded to himself and smiled with growing fondness for the young man.

Diego glanced towards the rose garden. Lady Katherine had regained her composure and was back on task, as if nothing had disturbed her in the slightest. She was a strong woman, Diego thought - an admirable woman.


	8. A Challenge

The warm spring sunshine bathed the garden in light, as Diego watched Katherine carefully pour tea into the fine bone china cups.

Eric Balgair had called and decided to stay for afternoon tea. Eric leaned back in the wicker chair, nodding as he flicked through Diego's collection of drawings.

"This one…how about a painting of this one?" Eric said,pausing at a light pencil sketch of a woman's profile. "You are very talented, Diego."

Diego rose and walked over, slowly and carefully, but more confident than he had been. He peered down at the drawing.

"Your wife is beautiful. Sophia is such a patient woman," Diego said with a slight smile. "Very well. I will start this afternoon. It should only take a few days…a week at the most to finish it properly. How big do you want it?"

Eric shrugged. "You choose…You want payment in kind?"

Diego laughed a little. "No…I have seen your drawings, my friend."

Eric joined in with the laughter. Katherine smiled faintly.

"It was very good of you to stay for afternoon tea, Eric. Diego is bored without suitable company."

"It is always a pleasure," Eric answered. "Alejandro does have business during the week."

"He's home by dinner," Diego said with a shrug. "We are chaperoned to an inch of our lives, it's just discrete."

"How so?" Eric said, with curiosity. Diego pointed out the team of gardeners close by, and the maids picking flowers and vegetables a few feet away.

"That's not real chaperoning."

"It's good enough for us. Not that we would do anything," Diego said, slightly confused. A blush rose in his cheeks and then faded just as quickly.

They paused to sip their tea, a little edgy.

"I wish you'd sit, Diego," Eric said. "You are making me nervous. Where is that fine stick of yours?"

Diego smiled at his friend's concern, sitting his cup into his saucer and placing it on the little table.

"I'm afraid I left it in my room," Diego said softly. "I am doing fine, Eric."

"I'll get it," Katherine said quickly. "Excuse me gentlemen," Katherine said, placing her own cup on the table.

Diego's eyes followed her, a little guiltily. He had deliberately left it behind to test himself, and now she was going out of her way to help him. Part of him was guilty for troubling her, another frustrated for being babied, and yet another part of him was grateful.

"Taken with her?" Eric said softly, drawing Diego back to the world around him. Eric's eyes were studying him closely.

Diego sighed. Perhaps he was… "I do need a wife, Eric. She's the only lady in my peer group that doesn't bore me to literal tears." He paused in thought for a moment. "Your lands are adjacent. Why didn't you court her?"

"I'm the youngest, Diego. I inherit a pitance," Eric explained. "Besides the land is entailed or my father would have bought it years ago. The Duke squanders every penny he earns. My father wanted me to further my wealth on marriage, not lessen it. Sophia has always adored me," he added with a large smile. It was obvious that the feeling was mutual, Diego thought.

The realisation was suddenly almost too much to bear. Diego struggled with the memories of Victoria's smile, the way her eyes danced when she laughed. He sighed a little.

Diego picked up his cup again, and sipped it, as he began to pace slowly. "Tell me about the groom. Robbie?"

"Servant gossip would say they were lovers, but that's only true in the fact that they were in love. Both of them were too naïve to realise that until too late. They were eloping when….well, you know. The Duke would probably let her marry and then cut her off without a penny."

"The Duke is very harsh…"

"His late wife was his life. He only exists to numb his own pain. Drinking, gambling, you know how some men are. Business is done only through lawyers and secretaries."

Katherine took a few steps out of the house, shaking her head gently at Diego. "Diego de la Vega, when will you….?"

"Katherine!" The shout was sudden and jarring. "How dare you associate with those men?!"

"Uncle Jack?" Katherine squeaked in fear, stepping instinctively backwards. She went completely white and backed up so much she almost tripped over the back step. She was visibly shaking.

A surge of anger flared through Diego. "How dare you enter this garden in such a way? What gives you the authority to do such a thing?" Diego's voice was deep with a tone of power and authority that Eric had never heard in his friend's voice before. Eric moved to stand beside his friend, surprised at the new inches Diego had seemed to grow in seconds, as he had stretched to his full height. Eric was glad Diego wasn't glaring fiercely at him.

"How dare you even speak to me at all?! Damned Spanish puppy! Katherine, you will return to your father's home and accept your cousin's marriage proposal….as befits an obedient child."

"Please refrain from shouting at my fiancée. She is already distressed," Diego said calmly.

"Is…is this true, Katherine?" Katherine stared at Diego for a moment and nodded silently.

"You….You, damned foreigner! Greasy inbred Spaniard! You are welcome to the slut!"

Eric drew his rapier impulsively at the insults. Diego merely lifted an eyebrow, as if intrigued that anyone could use such language.

"I take offence, sir. I must, and definitely will, be satisfied," Diego said, as briskly as if it were of no more consequence than ordering food at a tavern.

The man looked him up and down, and laughed. Katherine was urged inside by worried servants, and Eric shook his head slightly.

"You wish to challenge me to a duel? You can barely stand…"

"I will need some extra time, if such rules can be bent. Next week, Thursday, at dawn," Diego said with his icy calm.

"Very well, I'll see you dead before you marry my niece." The well dressed gentleman stormed off the way he had come.

Eric grabbed Diego firmly and shook him hard. "Do you have any idea what you've done, Diego? Lord Jack Thorogood is the best swordsman in England! He'll kill you!" He let Diego go with a light shove of frustration. Diego smoothed his clothes back into a semblance of order.

"We have a week," Diego said with a shrug. His eyes grew serious once more. "Do me a favour, Eric. Don't tell my father about this duel. I don't want him worrying."

Eric thought for a few moments before nodding. "I think you are mad, Diego. You're letting you heroic reputation go straight to your head. However, you can't do this alone. You need a second. I'd be honoured to help you."

Diego smiled, and took the offered hand. A part of his mind wondered what he had just gotten himself into.


	9. A friendly match

Alejandro responded as Diego had imagined he would respond. Delight mixed with annoyance obviously ran their course through his father, as Alejandro opened his mouth, and then closed it, shocked into complete silence for a few moments.

"Is this a disappointment for you?" Katherine said softly. Alejandro quickly assured her he was overjoyed, and Diego could see the truth of the statement written all over his father's face.

"He is happy for us, Katherine. It's just come as a shock."

"I had no idea you felt this strongly about Lady Katherine," Alejandro said.

Katherine eyed Diego spectulatingly. Neither did she, obviously, Diego thought. Come to think of it, the urge to propose in such a strange way had come very much unbidden to his mind. He wasn't going to back down on the marriage. Katherine was much more accomplished and wonderful than most of the women he had met so far, her heart was full of compassion, and her head was full of knowledge. Such a combination in a woman was rare indeed. He wouldn't find another lady like her.

"You do realise that this means I have to return to London immediately? I just got back from the city, and now I have to return? Come along, Felipe," Alejandro said, nodding to the servant holding his luggage to return it to the coach waiting by the door. "I will show you how to talk with lawyers about marriage settlements..."

"Father?" Diego followed his father outside to the coach, leaning on his cane to aid his walking. "Have I offended you?"

"No," Alejandro said, holding his son's arm gently. "She is a wonderful choice. Just right for you. It's just that these things are complicated, and the Duke might well refuse our suit."

"Because we are Spanish?"

"Let's not get over excited, Diego," Alejandro said, reacting slightly to a tone in his son's voice. "I'm sure our wealth will speak for itself. The man does find himself overrun with debts at the present time."

Felipe shrugged his shoulders at Diego. He seemed to be a little exhausted by Alejandro's pace of travel, and Diego realised the boy wanted to enjoy himself a little more in the country. Felipe was a horsesman coming into his skills, and having Eric Balgair's stables at his disposal was a joy. Diego only wished he was strong enough to be permitted to ride a few of the more feisty ones.

"And," Alejandro added, glancing back at the lady in the doorway. "You do realise you can't stay in this cottage anymore. It was borderline when I left you at the end of last week, but I thought you would behave yourself."

Diego glanced down at the ground. Alejandro nudged him and grinned. "Joking, but you will need to arrange other accomodation. Hopefully this business will be finished before Thursday, and life can settle back down to normal until we head back home."

Diego startled a little. "No, Father, take your time. Don't rush things. Stay an extra day if you need to. Not so fast...I want to say goodbye to my son."

He turned to Felipe. He seemed to have grown two inches since the last time he had seen him. He embraced him, and whispered into his ear. Felipe tensed up and nodded. He gave Diego a stern look and nodded again.

Diego hoped Felipe would do as he asked, but the look he gave him was very judgemental and forboding. He just wanted his son to keep Alejandro away for a few hours for the sake of the duel on Thursday. Felipe had done much more than that in the past. Why now was he reluctant?

Zzz

The cool pre dawn air caused Eric Balgair to shiver with a mixture of cold and anticipation.

"Again, Balgair..." Diego said firmly, saluting with his maddening calm.

"Surely it is too cold, it's hardly good for your recovery," Eric complained. Diego raised one eyebrow speculatingly and Eric sighed.

"Sometimes I wish you were as bad as your father assumes," Eric muttered, as the swords clashed once again. Diego smiled a little.

"My father believes what he wants to believe. It's annoying but it's easier that way. He has seen me do things that would lead him to believe otherwise if he would choose to, but it's easier all around this way," Diego said, his words keeping time with the blocks and the thrusts of his rapier.

"I was worried, I must admit," Eric said softly. "Lord Jack is very good."

"Remember, Kendall said arrogance is one of the worst mistakes you can make," Diego said, and with a swift movement he flicked his friend's sword out of his hand.

"Yes, never underestimate an opponent. Some may surprise you," Eric said.

"Point and match, I think," Diego said grinning. "You are not a serious challenge in the slightest."

"I wasn't trying to be," Eric said, and realised he had said the wrong thing. Diego frowned and sighed.

"I know, I know...Again, Balgair..." Eric said with a half smile. "I'll beat you this time, Diego."

"Stop babying me and fence properly, damn it!" There was a serious note in Diego's voice and the frown took a moment to disappear.

"Sorry, de la Vega," Eric said softly. He had touched a sore point in his friend, and immediately regretted his tactic of humouring his friend.

"I'm going to stop babying you as well, and we can have a proper match," Diego said with a cheeky grin.

"Babying me?"

"You are out of practice, Eric. Shall we time the match?"

"And now who is arrogant?"

Diego smiled a little.

"And a trifle angry...I do recall Kendall saying make your opponent angry, don't get angry yourself."

"Indeed," Diego said, dodging a flurry of sword thrusts. "Are you auditioning for a Shakepeare production, my friend? This technique of yours is very theatrical."

Eric managed to knock the rapier from Diego's hand, but immediately was blocked with a speedily grasped stick.

"What?"

"Fight with whatever weapon you have to hand," Diego said, lowering the branch and shrugging.

"That was almost instinctual...what have you been doing in far off California?"

Diego dropped the branch and sighed.

"Again?" Eric suggested. Diego smiled slightly as he shook his head.

"I win, finally..."

"I dropped the weapon."

"You surrendered to my amazing fencing abilities."

"I was getting tired," Diego said with a shrug.

"Pride will be your undoing, de la Vega. I won, just one match. You won all the rest. Can't I have one victory over the master pupil?"

Diego laughed softly. "Yes, well, I suppose I did surrender."

"Come inside, before you get chilled," Eric said, leading his friend back to the house. "What a morning, and the sun isn't even up yet."


	10. What happened to Victoria?

Eric and Diego sipped scorching hot coffee in the early morning sunlight over newspapers, and sighed. Muscles were already complaining, not that either wanted to admit it.

"We are quite alone, Diego. This secret of yours? It's to do with the fencing, isn't it? That's why it's easier for your father to be in the dark?"

"I don't go around telling everybody my darkest secrets, Eric."

"We were like brothers at University. You would tell your brother, wouldn't you?"

Diego stared at him for a moment, and then sipped his coffee silently. He watched the sparrows playing near a bird feeder for a few moments.

He shook his head. "You are imagining things, Eric. You always were creative. Take up novel writing..."

"I would, only I have nothing to write about..."

"Bandits in the woods, kidnapping defenceless damsels and murdering their suitors comes to mind as an interesting plot beginning..." Diego frowned slightly as he sipped his coffee again.

"This coffee is muck, I don't know how you drink it, Diego. Alice, can you fetch me a decent batch of tea instead?"

The maid who was dusting the nearby furniture curtsied and left the room.

"Walls have ears, especially in large households..."

"You have something to tell me, Eric?"

"I think your choice of bride has a lot to be desired, Diego. She has undoubtably been ravished, she was trapped for almost two nights with hardened men."

"What has that to do with anything at all, Eric?"

"You are one of the wealthiest bachelors in California and heir to even more wealth."

Diego stood and moved to the window, as if wanting to leave the room, but deciding not to. "Eric, why should I discriminate solely for that reason?"

"You will bring trouble on yourself," Eric murmured.

"I always bring trouble on myself...why should this be any different?"

Eric sighed. "She is beautiful...and clever...and gracious..."

"Exactly. You haven't provided anyone else nearly as accomplished. In all my travels, I have never seen anyone as serene. She can discuss science, the latest journals are on her shelves..."

"A madwoman obviously..." Eric said with a slight smile.

"A madman marrying a madwoman seems fair," Diego said softly.

"What?" Eric said, a little heatedly. He rose from his own seat and went to his friend. "What is that all about?"

"The woman I would have married...should have married..." Diego's voice caught. "I was ill for some time, not long ago."

"Victoria...You wrote of her often enough. Reading between the lines I could imagine an impending marriage on the cards. She's dead, but no one speaks of how she died..."

"Victoria," Diego murmured, savouring the name thoughtfully. "How she died...Well, my father won't speak of it. He doesn't want to trigger a relapse. I can hardly bear remembering her, but I want to...but it hurts."

"Sit back down," Eric said firmly. "We are talking about this. I'll get some brandy."

"The sun is barely risen and we are drinking? Whatever will the gossips make of that?"

"Anything they damn well please," Eric said grimly. "Why do you think I keep myself in the country? Town is a damn nuisance to me, and they hurt Sophia, the malicious cows."

Diego smiled a little, and then grinned.

"My misfortunes amuse you sir?"

"I'd rather have your misfortunes than my own," Diego said softly. "My own are much harder to deal with."

Eric's half smile faded a little.

"Sit," he ordered, and shoved Diego gently into the chair.

Eric poured two large brandies and handed Diego one, and sat on his chair again.

"Talk," Eric said sternly. "Spare no details. If you must weep, do so. We are brothers, Diego. Your weeping is nothing to me. If venegance is called for, you will have my support..."

"Venegance has already been carried out, Balgair," Diego murmured, sipping his brandy. "My father would be shocked at me for drinking such strong drink."

"There are times when orange juice just doesn't help, Diego."

zzz

Diego sighed and closed his eyes. The darkness of that day in December was emphasised in his mind with shadows and screams. He drew in a breath and opened his eyes again.

"No weeping, brother. Allow me some pride," Diego said softly.

Eric was silent and watched his friend closely.

"It was Christmas morning, can you believe it? My favourite time of year..." Diego said. "The air was crisp and clean and the world was sleeping. We were alone in my father's buggy. I had a sudden urge to tell her everything I ever wanted to say to her, but I looked away. I should have told her."

"Unchaperoned?"

Diego smiled. "What is the point of chaperoning a hardened bachelor and Zorro's lady? We were like brother and sister, as far as anyone was concerned. No one would ever imagine us as a courting couple."

"I could, but I know you. Does no one know you in California?"

"I have changed remarkably. You would not recognise me a tall. Kendall was rather ashamed of me."

"Surely not?"

"I do not fence at home. I do not fence abroad, I just don't fence, Balgair."

"So who beat me thoroughly in my courtyard just now? A phantom?"

Diego nodded. "Yes, a ghost of who I was, or who I could be..."

"So what do you do?"

A far away look came to Diego's face, and he smiled wistfully.

"I read, I paint, I write poetry, I play music, I gaze at the stars..." He murmured. He shook himself. "I edit the newspaper, and I teach groups of people to read and write, and I help manage the estate. I help farmers with their crops, providing material goods when possible."

"So, very much Diego de la Vega, minus the sword..."

Diego stared up at Eric for a moment. "You kept sprouting off at the mouth about rights for the poor, women and children, Indians etc. Bored most of us to tears, but we all rather respected you for your views on the world and how it could be changed for the better."

"University was a long time ago, Eric."

"I would think Victoria would have been very taken with your views on the world, Diego. If it wasn't for that interloper you would have married her long ago."

"That interloper? Hmm..." Diego said, taking another sip of his brandy. "They were upon us so fast, there was no time to react. They had a knife to her throat. Even if I had a sword, I would have been able to do nothing. Maybe it would have been better if they had killed her... then?"

"Why?"

"They tortured her. They thought she knew the true identity of Zorro, and they wanted the reward. They wanted to capture Zorro and deliver him to the alcalde."

"And did she?"

"Zorro has told no one who he is."

"And how do you know that? If Zorro was courting her, he would have told her who he is, surely?"

"I have heard him. He repeats his warnings when she asks him for his name," Diego said, glancing to the side.

Eric nodded slowly. "So Victoria was unaware of who her hero was. The bandits didn't believe her. What did you do while they were torturing her?"

Diego was silent for a moment.

"Diego?"

"They tortured her and I could do nothing. Absolutely nothing...They tied me up and beat me senseless early on, to try and make her talk. They thought hurting me would get her to tell them what they wanted to know. She didn't know. When I woke..."

"Diego?" Diego glanced at him. "Drink some more brandy. You've gone white and you're shaking."

Diego drank a sip more. He breathed deeply for a moment, hardly realising that he had been holding his breath.

"I woke...to her screams. I was tied firmly, there was no getting loose. I tried so much I had rope burns, grooves cut into my wrists almost by the ropes..." He rubbed his wrists thoughtfully, as if they stillhurt. "They didn't draw blood...unfortunately."

Eric frowned at the last word, but steered away from a possible retort. "Go on," he prompted softly.

"I knew what they were doing. She was protesting all the time. Victoria...she would die fighting, just that sort of person, I suppose. They were probably covered in scratches and bite marks by the time she'd finished with them."

"That explains the empathy with Katherine?"

"No...I need a wife...She is the best of what I have seen. I just don't see what your problem is..."

"Diego. Sorry for interrupting...you were saying?"

Diego sighed deeply.

"I screamed. Shouted...I told them that I was Zorro. I told them to drag me before the alcalde and I would admit to it, I would admit to anything if they would just let her go."

"What did she say?"

"Victoria immediately told them I wasn't Zorro and that she would have know if I was," Diego said with a sigh. "At least they let her come to me, they gave her some reprieve..."

He closed his eyes again, remembering her.

_She had sat by him, stroking his forehead gently, murmuring that everything would be alright. That Zorro would come soon and that they would be safe. She had seemed so broken for a moment, that he had almost despaired of life itself, but then she was untying his ropes determinedly._

_"You need to get out, Diego. Find Zorro, he doesn't know where we are," she had murmured to him. He remembered glancing at her clothing, ripped, torn and bloody. He had held her tightly for a moment and nodded. The men had left one man to guard them, and the rest were discussing Diego's outburst outside the cavern they were trapped in._

_Underestimating their prey, the bandits had left several weapons behind. A rapier was in reach, and Diego was filled with a desire to make the bandits suffer for what they had done, what they had stolen. He grabbed the rapier, and in a few moments the guard lay dead at his feet, and he wasn't sorry for it in the slightest._

_Victoria had gasped with shock and horror, but he didn't much care about her reaction. The others wandered back into the cave, and Diego dispatched another, and another._

_Their leader raised a pistol, aiming it for Diego. Victoria had found her strength again, and leapt in front of Diego. The bullet hit her just below the rib cage, and she fell almost at his feet, and he assumed that she had died instantly._

_Moving expertly, silently, he managed to kill the last three, although they managed to put up a fight. They had remarkable sword skills for ruffians, Diego thought grimly as he fought them, but they were no match for the insane level of rage in the best swordsman in California._

_Dropping the sword as the last body fell, he returned to Victoria. Cradling her to his body, he kissed her hair softly as he rocked her. She opened her eyes, and stared up at him with sudden insight._

_"Zorro..." She murmured, reaching up and touching his cheek. Her finger trembled as it traced its way along his moustache as if she was seeing him for the first time. "You were Zorro...all this...time?"_

_"I love you, Victoria. You can't leave me..." He said, realising that the bleeding was too heavy, that she was fighting for air. "Don't leave me..."_

_"Could have told me," she murmured with a half smile. "I would have...I did...I want to..."_

_"Shh...Don't talk. Just keep breathing."_

_"I knew...I thought so...Diego...I love you...I knew...I knew..."_

_He held her as she slowly sank into a deep unconsciousness, and he held her tighter as he felt the life go out of her, as if holding her would keep her with him._

_Diego had started to weep, and didn't stop until his father found him and shook him hard to make him stop. He had spent weeks existing without caring if he lived or died, numbly, not even noticing people as they cared for him like a baby. The first thing he said was that he wanted to get married, which had surprised his father, who should have been delighted, but was in fact mostly terrified._

He opened his eyes again, and they were awash with unshed tears. He stared hard at the window in front of him, until the tears cleared.

"She took a bullet for me, and it killed her."

"What happened to the men?"

"Zorro..."

Eric nodded. "About time," he sighed.

"The man cannot be everywhere. He didn't know automatically. He's not a god." Diego words tumbled out bitterly. "They paid with their lives,and Zorro had never killed before."

"Where is Zorro now?"

"Some say he leapt to his death at the cliffs near the sea," Diego said, sipping the brandy again. "Bandits have been robbing the pueblo with impunity since that day, and no one has seen Zorro. He's made no effort to assist the town in any way."

"Unfortunate."

Diego nodded. A tear escaped and travelled down his face. "See what you've made me do, Balgair?" He growled, brushing it off. "And that maid with the tea will surely be back in a moment."

"Grief is a hard thing for a man to bear, Diego."

"I am getting married and I am having an heir. A son...And as soon as possible..."

"Good luck with telling the Almighty what you're things do not go as planned," Eric said with a half smile. "Come out to the garden. Fresh air will do us the world of good."


	11. A Duel

"I can still call the duel off, Diego," Eric said softly, watching his friend pace up and down in the small clearing in the woods that they had agreed to meet. Diego looked at him long and hard, and frowned, pausing from the pacing for a few moments.

"Why?"

"Well, formalities are important. It's part of my job as second to try to peacefully intercede for you both. Why you didn't choose pistols is beyond me," Eric sighed. "Actually no, it is understandable, but it draws it out so much longer. So many things to go wrong..."

"I'm not at peak strength, Eric, but I think I can handle an aristocratic braggart," Diego said sternly.

"Not at peak strength? You should go a few rounds with a fellow in London...see how good you really are," Eric murmured. "You beat me nine times out of ten, Diego. Just how much better are you?"

"Not important..."

There was the sound of a snapping twig somewhere behind them, and both men reacted instantly. Turning sharply, drawing their swords they faced a rather pale Lady Katherine.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" Eric asked.

"Sit down, you look as if you will faint at any moment," Diego said gently. "Have you got smelling salts?"

Lady Katherine sat on a large rock, and breathed deeply, shaking her head. "I ran all the way here from the cottage," she sighed. "You can't fight him."

Diego stood near her and glanced down. She was shaking dramatically. He removed his dark blue jacket and put it around her, rubbing her upper arms to get the circulation moving a little better.

"I will fight him, Lady Katherine. He insulted you. The words he used were unfit for anyone's ears, let alone a well bred lady such as yourself," Diego said softly, but there was an edge to his voice. "No, don't you dare try to excuse his bad manners. He didn't only insult my fiancee, he also offended my whole nation, my person. He needs taking down a peg or two."

"He cheats...people say he cheats..."

Diego glanced at Eric with a raised eyebrow. "Indeed? Somehow I guessed that someone that sure of himself may well cheat."

"So you see, you must refuse to fight him," Lady Katherine said, moving her hands with agitation. Diego covered her hands with one large hand of his own. His touch quelled the shaking immediately.

"No, Katherine. I am used to fighting men who use trickery and subterfuge to try to get the upper hand. I will win and I will teach him a lesson that he will not soon forget."

"Diego..."

"Hush, Eric. Can someone take Katherine home?"

"I think I hear the sound of hoof beats. I think it's a little too late to organise something like that, Diego."

"Katherine, there is a safe place high on that hill," Diego murmured, pointing. "I want you to go behind that large rock and hide yourself. Don't watch the duel and don't move from there. Eric knows where you will be, in case the worst happens..."

"Please..."

"I don't want to have to worry for your safety as well as my own, Katherine," he said firmly. "You are helping me if you listen and do what I say. Please..."

Lady Katherine paled a little more, and nodded, swallowing hard. "Please don't die, Diego," she whispered, clutching his hand tightly. He smiled and removed her hands.

"I will do my best not to die, my dear," he assured her. "Now please, up behind the rock up there."

She nodded again, and drew up her skirts a little to run up the hill. Diego couldn't help but watch her. She was as nimble as a young deer, and his eyes dropped to the flash of tiny ankles before he tore his eyes away. What was he doing? He needed to keep his wits about him, not take forbidden glances at a lady's legs...

Diego took a few deep breaths to steady himself, and refocus on the job at hand. His eyes flashed steel blue, and he stood a little taller. Eric thought he looked like a giant, and promptly told him so.

"A giant?" Diego said with a chuckle. "Well, that can't be helped...apparently I take after my cousins in that. Does come with an advantage at times..."

"You regularly fight men who cheat?"

"What do you mean?"

The question hung in the stillness of the dawn air, as Lord Jack strode into the clearing. He flexed his very fine rapier, and looked supremely confident.

"You are going to wish you had chosen pistols," Lord Jack murmured. "Your suffering would have a quicker end..."

"Indeed? And here I thought that the code of conduct would be followed, as gentlemen of honour?"

"Edward..." Eric said, acknowledging the young man who was obviously Lord Jack's second. "Diego, this is Edward Thorogood, Lord Jack's son."

Diego bowed slightly, not taking his eyes off Lord Jack for a moment. "Not the greatest pleasure in the world to meet you, Mr Thorogood, but welcome..."

Diego took the time to salute with the rapier, as they squared off and eyed each other warily. Both wanted to size the other up before attempting a move, and Diego stared at the aristocrat's stance, and demeanor. Not a trace of fear, not a trace of anger was evident in the man. Here was a man supremely confident in his own abilities. Totally in control of his emotions. Probably close to being the best swordsman in England.

"So, if you are so good, my Lord, why must you cheat?"

Lord Jack's calm stance froze for a moment, and anger obviously rose to the surface.

"How dare you insinuate that...? My honour... How dare you?"

The thrust came with the flare of anger, and Diego easily sidestepped it, without even needing to block it. Diego kept watching his opponent, beginning to circle the man thoughtfully, weighing up possible attacks, not offering any of his own. Lord Jack's face went red and then white, as he struggled to control his emotions.

"Very clever, de la Vega. Very, very clever. Tactics and strategy are all very well, young man, but can you fight? Can the puppy bite?"

"Occasionally," Diego quipped, sidestepping another thrust of Lord Jack's sword. "But why should I? I don't seem to be in any immediate danger."

Diego swung the rapier in a graceful arc, teasing Lord Jack and taunting him to move. Lord Jack's furious strike was met with cool indifference, but the block was strong and powerful.

"Fight the duel, de la Vega. I didn't come here to play tutor to a wealthy man's runt..."

The next lunge of his opponent made Diego dance back a few steps, as he finally entered the duel properly. Diego let Lord Jack drive him backwards towards the trees, and at the very edge of the woods, he decided to turn the tables on his opponent. His attack was a flurry of lunges, thrusts and the very occasional block and dodge.

Diego drove the aristocrat to the edge of the river, and with a swift movement flicked the sword up and out of the man's hand.

"Diego!" Lady Katherine's scream distracted him for a moment, and he half turned. The retort of the pistol behind him caused him to move quickly to the side, and the bullet that might have hit him squarely in the middle of the back instead grazed his shoulder. The pain was intense, but the heat of battle distracted him completely.

Within a second, his sword was at Lord Jack's throat, and he was moving the man slowly away from the river, towards his horse.

"Any more shooting at me or anyone else," Diego began "will cause the death of his lordship...is that clear?"

"Diego, are you alright?" Eric said quickly.

"Go and disarm the scoundrel in the woods, Eric," Diego said firmly. "You, unworthy man, are the worst sort of cheat imaginable. Shooting me in the back would satisfy you?"

"I will see you dead for this, de la Vega. You will suffer for this," Lord Jack growled, with the sword still firmly at his throat.

"Feisty words, sir, with a sword against your throat. I think I am the victor here today," Diego said with a wry smile. "Get your son and leave. Be thankful that I am a gentleman, with the morals to match. I will not harm you, or your flimsy reputation."

Lord Jack mumbled something under his breath that Diego didn't care to hear, and slinked off to his horse, when Diego lowered the sword.

After the hoof beats died away, Diego breathed a sigh of relief. His shoulder was beginning to hurt, and his bravado was failing him a little with the pain.

He sank onto the large rock, and stared into space, letting the rapier fall to the ground, forgotten.

"Diego, are you alright?" Eric said, moving across to him. He took some clean bandages out of the satchel that he was carrying. "And you said that they wouldn't be necessary..."

"Ow...be careful. That's too tight. Don't block the circulation in my arm, Eric."

"Look, Katherine. The mighty hero is having a little whimper..."

Diego whacked at his friend, his hand connecting with a bare arm. The blow was strong enough to bring tears to Eric's eyes, but he didn't show it.

"Is he bleeding?" Her voice faltered a little. She swayed slightly, and Eric sat her down.

"One patient is more than enough. Really, you are a pair. I thought you were told not to watch the duel, Katherine."

"One cannot help but watch a duel, especially if one is a female," Katherine answered softly. "Is it bleeding very much?"

Diego smiled tiredly. "Not very much at all, Katherine. I owe you my life. If I hadn't moved when I did, I would have been killed."

"Oh..." Katherine said. "I really feel quite ill."

"Head between your knees," Diego and Eric said at the same time. "Breathe deeply, and slowly," Diego added gently.

Zzz

Riding back to Balgair Castle, Eric kept a close eye on his friend, but Diego was an excellent horseman. Katherine was placed in front of Diego in the saddle, and perhaps that was what ensured his balance and demeanor, Eric wondered. Diego was the perfect gentleman, seeing to her comfort above his own, and maintaining an air of mild discomfort. He assured her numerous times that the injury was nowhere near dangerous, although Eric himself was a little concerned about it.

Walking into the castle through the back entrance they were greeted by Alejandro. He glanced at Diego's washed out face, and promptly took charge of his son.

"What has happened, Diego?" Alejandro said firmly. "I leave you alone for a few days and you get yourself shot at?"

"No, no. Not shot at, Father. Why would you think that?" Diego said softly. "Since when have I put myself in harm's way?"

Alejandro gave him a curious glance. "No, I gashed my shoulder...falling...falling from the horse. I...was trying to jump fences, with Eric. He is rather good at it, you see, and we had a wager."

Alejandro kept looking at Diego, as if not truly understanding the story. He sighed, and shook his head slowly.

"What's wrong, Father?" Diego said softly.

Alejandro was staring at Eric, who was flushing a little, and glancing at the floor in confusion. Katherine was staring at Diego in outright puzzlement, and Diego was smiling faintly, as he waited for his father to react with his characteristic disappointment and despair at his son's failings.

"I'm glad it wasn't too serious, Diego. So glad you are only mildly hurt," Alejandro said softly. He assisted Diego to walk slowly up the stairs to the bedroom, as Diego seemed to startle with confusion.

"Did you hit your head, Diego? Concussion can be very dangerous..."

Diego let himself be guided up the stairs, lost in thoughts. What was going on? His father seemed to vaguely believe and accept his story, but Diego also got the idea that Alejandro suspected that there was much more to the story that met the eyes. Had the servants talked? Had Alejandro found out something? Surely not...he would say, Diego thought carefully. Alejandro wouldn't let something like that rest. Would he?


	12. discussion

Diego slept for the rest of the day, and was well enough to come down to dinner in the evening.

He moved slowly and carefully, and was thankful that the doctor was good enough to do neat, professional stitches. It had required fewer than usual, thankfully, but his father was still concerned. Of course he was concerned, Diego thought. His father was unaware of the more serious injuries of the past.

Katherine joined him in the sitting room, and watched him silently. Alejandro was dressing for dinner, after spending much of the day writing letters, and reading correspondence while keeping a cautious eye on his son. Eric was in the sitting room as well, and Diego felt the weight of judgemental silence heavily.

"What is wrong with both of you?"

"Did you have to lie to Alejandro?" Katherine murmured softly. "I thought you were magnificent in that duel, and to beat such a man as my uncle takes a lot of skill. Other men would be boasting..."

Diego turned to the window, and watched the rain trickle down. The sun soaked day had turned to April showers very quickly.

"He knows that you lied, Diego," Eric said softly. "Why should you have to lie?"

Diego folded his arms slowly, hugging the sore one gently. Why should he have to lie? Therein lay his dilema. Why couldn't he just tell the truth? What would his father think of him? Would he cast him aside as a criminal and a liar, or would he embrace him as the son he had always dreamed about? Would he react with pride or embrassment? And the potential of his father putting himself in danger to help him was unacceptable – it always had been.

"It's a long story," Diego murmured.

"Long stories get shorter for the telling, Diego."

Diego turned. Eric was staring at him with a knowing twinkle in his eyes, but a frown on his face.

"It's interesting that you set aside your swordsmanship skills, which were phenomenal," Eric said, "just at the time Zorro picked up a sabre to defend the helpless."

"It's very interesting, Eric. I defend the helpless with my philantherapy and newspaper. It takes a lot of hard work to get everything to run smoothly. I'd hardly have time to do everything that Zorro is credited with," Diego said.

"I bet it takes a lot of work," Eric said, and Diego felt the tension dissipate in the room. "I pity that man..."

"Why?"

"Because, Diego, he struggles everyday against all the odds stacked against him and no one stands with him. Perhaps people wish to help, are prepared to take up arms with him, to rid the territory of injustice and tyranny, and because they don't know who he is, they are unable to."

"I'm sure he perfers it that way. The more people involved, the more likely that someone will be seriously hurt or killed. Imagine that on someone's conscience!"

Eric sighed.

"I am very proud of you, Diego," Katherine said softly. "It takes a man of dedication to pursue justice through non violent means. To resist using force, must take a lot of self control."

Diego's eyes flickered over to her lovely face. She was wearing an evening gown, and it was the first time he had seen her in more formal wear. He had acknowledged her on her arrival in the room, but deep in thought, he didn't take in her appearance.

She was wearing a soft pastel green dress with puffy short sleeves. Ivory gloves went to her elbows, but she was already struggling out of them. In the absence of other ladies she must have considered them unnecessary, Diego thought with a slight smile. The neckline was a little low, he thought, but not low enough to cause embarrassment. Ivory lace ensured her modesty.

Her red curls were tamed with pins, and tiny cream rosebuds had been placed in her hair. A strand of pearls finished the picture. She was a work of art, he thought, uncomfortably.

She stretched out her feet by the fire, and he realised she was a little cold. Tiny ivory slippers adorned delicate features, and he found that he was staring at her ankles again. He shook himself a little, and glanced away. He met Eric's slightly amused eyes, instantly aware that his friend knew exactly why it was taking what seemed forever to respond to her words.

"I am known for my pacifism, Katherine. I pride myself on it," Diego assured her gently. "I am honoured to have your respect for it. California is still ruled by the cruel and physically powerful people."

"Which brings the need for Zorro. The stuff of legend," Eric said, as if goading Diego a little. It was said in such a knowing way that Diego was left in no doubt the reasoning behind the remark.

"He is very unpredictable and hardly responsible," Diego said, as he lifted his small sherry to his lips. "He will no doubt be killed one day, and while no one wishes for that day, it's likely that no one will really remember him or take up the sword afterwards."

"You underestimate the power of legend, Diego. Stories are truly powerful. St George and the Dragon is still a powerful symbol. St Patrick in Ireland could rally people even now to his cause. Though the truthfulness of the stories are seriously in question, you cannot negate them for the way they have bolstered the people of the United Kingdom for generations. Perhaps this Zorro will do the same."

Diego smiled a little. "You have an extensive knowledge, Katherine. That is remarkable," he said.

"Forgive me," Katherine said softly, glancing down. "I am far too forward. I really must learn to be quiet..."

"Nonsense, Katherine. I would like to encourage it. An intelligent woman is a joy in our family. There's no need to be


	13. the morning after

"It made the papers," Diego said, his eyes skimming over the details of the ivory coloured bridal gown, and his great wealth and unfortunate nationality. It would have been amusing if it had been about a friend, but for himself and a new bride, it was a little annoying.

Katherine glanced up, carefully placing her cup on her saucer. Her hands had been shaking since the wedding, but she was determined to control it. Small cautious movements were all she could manage. She took a few deep breaths, to steady another bout of nervous stomach fluttering. She had been alright until he had spoken. He had spoken to fill the awkward silence with sound, and she hardly knew how to reply to such a dismissive comment. She had already read the article, and she realised the bluntness of his tone had nothing to do with her and everything to do with her countrymen and their prejudices.

The paper had been a welcome distraction. A damaged sail had postponed their departure for a day. Diego realised, guiltily that he was hiding behind the large pages of his newspaper. He had no idea what to say to his wife. His reluctant bride.

Their marriage seemed doomed to discomfort already and they hadn't even been married 24 hours yet. Would they even find the words to explain to each other what had gone wrong last night? A wedding night wasn't meant to be this problematic, was it? He couldn't turn to anyone for advice. His relationship with his father was edgy, it always had been. He didn't want to turn to someone for help, and have criticism thrown into his face for his troubles.

"Don Diego," Katherine began. His honorary title was embarrassing for a moment. His wife of all people? Diego's eyebrows lifted behind the forgotten pages of the newspaper. He held his breath as his mind raced. Why had she used the title? Did it mean something? Were they in real trouble?

He heard her stand, a rustle of golden silk. She was so lovely, so beautiful...but she wasn't Victoria, and he wasn't her Robert. They had both had their dreams crushed.

"Diego," she said, starting again. "I am unaware of..." Her voice shook and she stopped. She took a deep breath and bit her lip. When would she stop shaking? He was the perfect gentleman. After what had happened last night, she should have expected some reaction, but nothing as yet. What was her problem?

"Diego. Actually, I am aware of..." She still stammered. Why wouldn't he say something? What was he doing? Waiting for her to solve this mess? She heard his sigh, and she sighed as well. They were both confused.

"You want an heir," she blurted out. The tears began despite or perhaps because of her pride. Something that he may never get, if last night was anything to go by. Something that she should provide for him. Something that he deserved. She fought the tears, but they came unbidden. Men hated tears, she scolded herself silently. When would she grow up and be a proper wife?

The statement froze Diego's blood for a moment. Yes, he wanted an heir. That was his mission in life at the moment. Last night... Her reaction to his touch had concerned him. He was never going to force a woman to submit to his touch if it was distasteful, but he was unsure what to do about it.

Glancing up at his wife, as he lowered the newspaper, Diego was startled to see tears tracing their way down her face. She was making no sound of distress, obviously hoping to hide it from him. He fumbled a little in his haste to find a handkerchief in his pocket.

"I can wait, I will wait," Diego said, gently, rising to help her wipe the tears away. "You are obviously terrified. We are putting too much pressure on each other. This is a marriage of convenience..."

"I have...a...responsibility," Katherine said, sobbing a little with the effort. Diego grasped her trembling hands, drawing her into a brotherly hug. Her whole body was shaking, but it eased gradually as she clung to him.

"I have the responsibility, all the responsibility. It is to care for you, and make you happy. Your responsibility is to be happy, and to respond to me in time," Diego said softly, lifting a wayward curl from her face. She couldn't meet his eyes, as she stared at the floor. "Look at me, doing such a poor job already."

She smiled faintly, shaking her head against his chest. He smiled as well.

"You saved me," she murmured into his white shirt, already damp with a fresh onslaught of tears. "You saved me."

Someone had hurt her, Diego realised. Of course! He was so thoughtless! So insensitive! He kissed the top of her ginger curls and sighed.

"You will have...to be...the one to...initiate...um..." His words died as his thoughts failed him.

"What if I never feel safe?" Katherine said, glancing up at him. "It is hardly fair to you."

Eyes wide with pained innocence, Katherine was a picture of perfection. Despite the tears, she was beautiful. Parts of his mind, body and soul agreed with the fairness issue immediately. It was unfair, he thought with another smile. To both of them.

If she had been treated as Victoria had been, it was hardly surprising that she was so terrified, so fearful. To be attacked like that...? He could scarcely imagine the pain, the fear, the scars across the psyche. It was hardly right to demand anything of her.

"I will wait. I will help you feel safe, and I will wait," Diego assured her. "I will wait for as long as I need to."

All things, dogs, horses, men, women and children, responded better with an element of trust in the other person. He needed to teach her to trust him, and trust took time. It took a great deal of patience.

Zzz

Katherine returned to bed. The pounding of an incredible headache was threatening to completely undo her. She described it to Diego, who quickly declared a possibility of migraine.

"And I haven't got any willow bark with me!" Diego said with annoyance, keeping his voice soft for her benefit. "Perhaps they have laudanum?"

"I feel ill..." Katherine said softly.

"Lie back, and I'll fetch something for the headache. A dose of laudanum will make you sleep through it. A cool cloth will work wonders as well."

"My aunt gets them...oh..." Katherine said softly.

"Stay in that bed, I'll be back shortly," Diego said, already heading for the decks.

"Diego," Alejandro greeted him. "What's wrong?"

Diego checked his progress a little. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"You are in rather a hurry."

"Katherine has a migraine," Diego admitted with a frown. "I need to find the ship's doctor. Laudanum will help."

_I want grandchildren_. It was unspoken, but Diego could feel the statement as if it was screamed at him.

"Did she have a 'headache' last night as well?" Alejandro said softly. "You were up on deck reading last night, weren't you?"

Diego didn't answer, but increased the speed of his stride.

His father was staring at him with concern, and he felt judged. "I am not a child! I am well aware of what is expected!"

Several sailors glanced towards them. He had raised his voice and it had carried in the morning air.

"Diego," Alejandro said softly. "I didn't mean to intrude..."

"It's hardly yours or anyone else's business, father. I don't want to discuss it again," Diego whispered, angry with himself. "By the way, the headache is a genuine concern."

He was irritated that his father was once again doubting his abilities. When would he be feel to be himself? Everywhere he turned he could feel someone judging him, even in his own head.

Zzz

Diego returned to their cabin with the required medicine. He comforted his bride with a hug, as she sobbed with pain, probably making the headache worse with her distress. He handed her a dose of laudanum, and soothed her with a cool damp cloth, making soothing sounds until she dozed off under the influence of the powerful drug.


	14. Chapter 14

She gazed at the burnt rose bushes thoughtfully. Such devastation made her almost want to cry. Katherine missed her rose bushes so much it hurt.

One rose bush, gnarled and ancient stood at the centre of the blackened branches of its companions. It was covered with scarlet blooms, red as blood and with thorns to pierce the careless admirer.

She smiled wistfully as she expertly plucked a full blossom. Wondering if the other bushes had been as red, she breathed in the perfume. Its fragrance was heady and aromatic, ideal for the rose water she had forgotten at home.

She knew she could resurrect the little garden. She wondered if she would be given permission. Glancing back towards the hacienda, she had the misfortune to meet her husband's cold blue eyes. He was watching her carefully from the patio, standing stiffly with arms folded, more like a stern guardian than a loving husband. She had the distinct impression that she was trespassing on something sacred, and she shivered.

Katherine glanced away. Diego wasn't cruel and he never demanded anything at all from her. Soon he would, she realised, holding her breath. Every marriage of convenience did require something of value from both partners . It was hardly convenient if it didn't. She knew exactly what was expected of her, didn't she? Diego wanted a son, an heir. Just as every husband wanted an heir.

After their embarrassing wedding night and her tendency to develop migraines under pressure, Diego had avoided any attempt at physical intimacy. He rarely held her hand, or touched her in any way if he could help it. When he did brush against her skin, it was as if she was too hot to touch. He wore gloves for most of the day, as if protecting himself from her.

Diego's voice was always calm, always even tempered. To her, to everyone, even responding to an anxious father's rising temper with a calm even tone. How long could that continue? She saw the sparks of answering rage in those blue eyes, hinting at a passionate nature hidden under the surface.

The air was starting to cool, and she pulled her woollen shawl closer to her body. Turning, she glimpsed the sunset, and she was stared at it in wonder for a while. The landscape and surroundings, so drab and strange, were as different to her home as the Earth was to the moon. She had not found her feet yet.

"Red sky at night," she whispered. Robert had told her the sayings that had been passed down to him from his mother. The friendly woman had come from a seafaring family. She wished she was with him now, wrapped close and warm against his chest, knowing she was loved and wanted and desired. Why had everything gone so wrong?

"Red sky at night, shepherd's delight," Diego said, his deep voice completing the saying. Only it wasn't right – it was wrong on so many levels.

"My friend used to say 'red sky at night, sailor's delight'," she murmured, as if correcting him. She shivered and shook her head slightly. It wasn't at all what she had meant to do. "Same thing I suppose," she added, staring nervously at the ground.

"It means it's warming up for a few days. Air currents and things charge the colour of the clouds...blah...blah...blah." Katherine lost the track of his words as he wandered into the theories of weather that he sometimes studied. It didn't matter in the least how the colours changed. Nothing in the sunset really mattered. Diego was talking for talking sake. "It does mean no frost, so that is good. For the rose bush…" He petered off, a little uncomfortable with his immediate environment. He eyed the rose bush as if it would leap up and demand justice for its companions, and stared back at the hacienda.

She glanced up at him with concern. He seemed so edgy she wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, just to assure him that she was there. Only he wouldn't want that. Not really. She sighed and glanced down at the ground again. Why did everything seem so hard, so difficult?

"Ouch," she cried out softly, rubbing her bare lower arm. A welt was already forming, and it was itchy.

Diego examined it silently, with sharp eyes. "A mosquito," he said with a slight smile. "You don't get them in England?"

"Not where I live…lived…" She frowned a little. "I will be covered in bites soon."

"It's best to come indoors then," Diego said, a little unhelpfully. She eyed him carefully, wondering if he was laughing at her. There was a twinkle in his normally expressionless eyes, but he was controlling any urge to laugh very admirably.

She nodded. She wondered if he would pat her hand, patronizingly, or place it on his arm to lead her inside, but Diego refrained. His awkward glance at her told her he knew the gentlemanly custom, but she started to head back a little ahead of him. The protective gesture never came.

She waited for him at the gate to the rose garden, and together they entered the hacienda.

"What a lovely couple you make!" Alejandro was beaming at them proudly as he did often. She wondered if the older man expected her to be already carrying a child.

She shivered at the imagined pressure, and immediately felt Diego's glance.

"Oh dear," he murmured. "It _was_ cool outdoors. Sit by the fire. Dinner will be ready shortly."

She smiled a little, unaware that as she did so her whole face lit up in the candlelight, highlighting the perfect symmetery of her cheekbones and the innocence of her smile. Their eyes met, and Diego flushed a gentle pink colour, before it faded away.

Diego was very aware of her, she realised. He was a perfect gentleman – a little too perfect at times. Sometimes she found herself wishing to feel strong arms around her, and to be drawn into a breathless kiss. She felt her own cheeks warm, and she sighed away the idea. They were still in love with their soul mates. She just missed Robert too much. Diego wasn't attracted to her, he was too much in love with Victoria.

"It's not all that cold, Diego. England is so much colder this time of year. I'm not cold. Someone just walked over my grave, that's all," she assured him.

Diego walked over to his easel, and lifted the red covering carefully. He pondered his artwork seriously for a few moments.

"I'm finishing my painting tonight. Hopefully," he murmured, with a slight frown. "I need to be further away from the fire anyway. It interferes with the paint too much…"

She shifted a little in her chair. "Can I watch?" Her question surprised both of them. She had never dared ask to watch before. She had never even considered glancing at the unfinished art under the cover during the day. Diego met her eyes again, and a shiver went through her.

A smile played on Diego's face for a moment, and then faded. The frown didn't return. He ran a finger across his finely groomed moustache.

"No one has ever asked to watch before," he murmured thoughtfully. "My cousin…well Rafael seems to peek at things without permission. No one has ever asked…."

"If it distracts you, I will understand completely if you say no," Katherine murmured. She was unsure if he was annoyed by the question, flattered, or merely intrigued.

"I believe I will cope," Diego said with a smile. "Be my guest." He gestured to a snug armchair nearby in full view of the easel.

"It's a rose garden!" She exclaimed, before she bit her lip with embarrassment.

"It is indeed," Diego said with a slight chuckle. He sobered up quickly, glancing at the window, towards the wreckage of the garden. "The garden that was…"

"Why?"

"Why what?" He dabbed some green paint onto a half finished rose bush.

"Why paint it?"

"I want to remember it more vividly…."

"Why? You could repair the damage. It could be as it was…"

"It might…" He added scarlet to the rose bushes with a gentle hand.

"You don't want to?"

"It would never be as it was…"

"Could I…?" She bit her lip thoughtfully. She was being presumptuous, demanding perhaps.

"Could you what?" He turned and gave her his full attention, so suddenly she almost forgot what she was talking about.

Fighting the urge to drop the subject, she frowned. What did she really want? It would be the ideal time to ask. Would he shout at her? Would she finally see him angry?

"I miss my damask roses," she sighed. "I would like to try to grow them here. Perhaps in the rose garden out there…?"

"That sounds like an idea worth pursuing," Diego said. There was no anger in his voice, no frown on his face. There was a cloying sadness however, heavy and sudden like a impending storm.

"Can I make a request?"

She stared at his profile, as he turned, he met her eyes. Diego's eyes were clear blue like an autumn day after a storm, when the sun had come out again. She almost lost herself in them for a moment, before she nodded.

"No more scarlet roses. Coral, apricots, peachy pinks, yellow, white….any colour at all. Just not scarlet." The beginnings of tears formed in the depths of blue. He blinked a few times to compose himself. Then Diego became lost in his artwork once again.

"What a wonderful idea! A rainbow of colour!" She exclaimed, ignoring the tears. Diego's hand jolted a little. A smear of scarlet had smudged across the landscape unexpectedly. He stared at it with surprise for a moment.

She was certain he would explode in a very justified rage, and she shrunk back with slight fear.

"I'm so sorry…" She stammered.

"Never mind," he said, his eyes considering the glaring mistake. "It may just lend itself to an added element."

She watched as the brush coaxed the colour into the sky, tinging with clouds with a red hue. Other colours were used to complete the process. A reddened sky added a depth to the landscape that had not been there before. Katherine moved away, in case she caused another slip.

"I used to give Victoria roses," he murmured to himself. She suppressed a sigh. The scarlet roses must be a tormenting symbol of what he had lost.

"Much more interesting," Diego said a little louder.

"Is it a sunset, or a sunrise?" She asked, wondering. Art always meant something, she remembered.

Diego glanced at her and didn't answer. He turned to study the painting again, and then continued to touch it up.

What was the saying? Red sky at morning, sailor take warning. Red sky at night, sailor's delight. A slight shiver went through her. Was the road ahead safe? Were they ever going to get anywhere with their marriage? Were they doomed to a loveless match and discomfort for the rest of their lives?


End file.
